volviendo a vivir
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: aun no se. si quedara este titulo o lo cambiaré mas adelante. summarry: Harry con solo 14 años despues del torneo de los tres magos descubre que sus padres están vivos y tiene más hermanos. además que es la pareja de cierto calvo y rubio. Desesperado y con el corazón roto decide volver a vivir. Cossover con Marvel xd. (Si primero Dc y ahora Marvel) Darry Tomarry. Thorry.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Aun no se si quedara este titulo o lo cambiaré mas adelante. _

_ Harry con solo 14 años después del torneo de los tres magos descubre que sus padres están vivos y tiene más hermanos. además que es la pareja de cierto calvo y rubio. _

_Desesperado y con el corazón roto decide volver a vivir. _

_Cossover con Marvel xD_

_Darry Tomarry. Thorry(XD)_

_Cuarteto. _

_Recuerden que Marvel y HP no son míos. _

* * *

_**La verdad carta de herencia.**_

Harry estaba harto este año fue solitario y horrible a sus 14 años había pasado mas que un niño normal, empezando por sus tiernos 11 años, descubrir que hay magia y que sus padres dieron su vida para que vivieras, que alguien malvado los había matado por una idiota profecía que ni siquiera estaba completa fue idiota. Terminado por enfrentarse con un profesor que le triplicaba la edad, conocimiento y fuerza, mas un bastardo o mas bien parásito que tenia... Si un año fue.

Ahora para sus 12 años se enfrento a un diario que secuestro y manipulo a una estúpida niña, una cámara y un profesor que no sabía nada más que un olvitate _¡fue un año genial!._

_13 AÑOS. _ Un maldito psicópata no tan psicópata, que resultó ser su padrino y que fue encarcelado injustamente. Puta madre es que acaso no podía tener un año normal.

14 años una chingada, el puñetero torneo de los 3 magos, el perro de voldemort le había metido al puto torneo Sólo porque necesitaba su sangre, ¡y ahora esto!

Todo había terminado y Dumbledore le quería mandar a Azkaban por que según el "_Voldemort__ no __volvió y el fue un maldito tramposo que utilizo las imperdonables en Viktor __Krum__ y __Cédric__Diggori__." _puñetero cabrón gracias que el fenix de Dumbledore su propio Familiar le había salvado y ahora estaba en el banco con un pergamino de sangre y uno medicinal.

_Nombre:_  
_Athena __Laufey__Stark__Laufeyson_

_Sexo: _  
_Femenino._

_Nombre del padre gestor : _  
_Loki._

_Nombre del padre:_

_Anthony Edward Stark_

_Nombre por adopción:_

_Harry__ James Potter __Evans__._

_Sexo:_  
_Masculino._

_Nombre de la madre (adoptiva) _

_Lilianne __Janet __Evans-Potter__._

_Nombre del padre (adoptivo)._

_James Charlus Potter._

_Hermanos: _  
_James Fleamont Potter (14 años) _

_Lilianne__ Juliana Potter (5 años) _

_Petunia James (3 meses)._

_Herencias._

_Lord __Pevelle__ (adopción) -__reclamable-_

_Lord Potter (adopción) -No __reclamable_

_Lord __Gryffindor__ (adopción)-Reclamable. _

_Lord __Ravenclaw__ (Paterna) - __Reclamable__. _

_Lord Hufflepuff (__Magica__) - revisar cláusulas. _

_Lord Slytherin (__Magica__) -No __reclamable__._

_Príncipe de __Asgart__ (paterna)_

_Otras cosas._

_Herencia mágica: _  
_Vela_

_Pareja destinada:_  
_Draco __Lucius__ Malfoy._

_Herencia Mágica. _  
_Lycan__._

_Pareja destinada. _  
_Tom __Marvolo__ Riddle __Gaunt__._

_Herencia __Mágica._

_Vampire__._

_Pareja destinada..._

_-Bloqueado-_

Princesa esta bien - dijo el duende a lo cual el asintió - bien su pergamino mágico de salud muestra varias condiciones y fracturas de hueso mal sanadas, pero en definitiva lo mas alarmante es todos los hechizos que tienes. Obediencia, colpunciones, odio, limitaciones, bloqueos.

\- Asía quien van dirigidos y por quien.

\- todos fueron puestos por Dumbledore. El odio es hacía Slytherin, Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy y con esa pareja destinada, pudimos saber de quienes eran sus unidos porque están casi rotos, pero ese unido esta todavía muy bloqueado. - dijo el Globin.

\- esto es increíble, Soy una chica, soy la unida dos personas que odio, y si estoy en lo cierto ese unido también lo odio, ha también esos malditos Potter están Vivos ¡VIVOS! ME DEJARON Sola por años... - dijo llorando la niña/niño. ¿Pueden traer a mis padres?

\- Claro su alteza - dijo el gerente del banco.

Dos horas después la chica lloraba en las piernas de su madre/Padre.

-Señores, sabemos que El señor Potter Harry esta siendo buscado por autor y Mortifago, por eso pensábamos que el chico debe pasarse a su original estado, romper con esa maldición y que rejuvenezca.

\- como aran eso - Hablo el dios.

\- Con estas pociones - Mostró tres opciones. - esta señalo a la color blanco - es para que se bloque la memoria del joven hasta que recupere la edad en la que tomo.

\- Es decir hasta que cumpla 15 años de nuevo - dijo el señor Stark.

\- Así es, esta - señalo una azul - es para borrar y corregir cualquier error del cuerpo del príncipe, sin ninguna marca, esta es permanente, todo daño echo antes de tomarla sera borrado, solo el que se hará después es el que se queda.

\- una poción interesante.

\- y esta es para que su cuerpo rejuvenezca hasta 10 años, es decir que si el señor Potter se lo toma cuando cumpla los 15 años este tendrá 5 años aparte que lo regresara a su verdadero ser, el de una niña.

\- Quiero hacerlo - dijo el joven Potter.

_Aun si tengo que lastimar a las demás personas quitándoles sus cosas preciadas... Aun sabiendo que me castigaran por eso... __Al menos__ quiero recuperar uno de los tres corazones... Que __perdí__..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: Aun no se si quedara este titulo o lo cambiaré mas adelante. _

_ Harry con solo 14 años después del torneo de los tres magos descubre que sus padres están vivos y tiene más hermanos. además que es la pareja de cierto calvo y rubio. _

_Desesperado y con el corazón roto decide volver a vivir. _

_Cossover con Marvel xD_

_Darry Tomarry. Thorry(XD)_

_Cuarteto. _

_Recuerden que Marvel y HP no son míos. _

* * *

**Despertar **

Tony por fin podría decir que era feliz, tenía a un nuevo grupo de amigos y por si fuera poco tenia a e amor de su vida y a su bebe con el.

Había estado tan devastado desde que paso lo de la guerra Civil con el capipaleta que había estado tan depresivo...

Pero como ahora tenía pareja e hija, fácil cuando el era un joven estúpido después de que sus padres murieran se sumergió en un estado destructivo, el cual lo llevo a sin quererlo comprometerse, enamorarse y sobretodo a tener una relación con un Dios que resulto quedar en cinta y tener a su preciosa bebe; ellos sabían que no podían hacer que Loki diera a Luz en un hospital normal, así que investigando un poco dio con el mundo mágico donde pudo dar a luz, lástima que fue una terrible decisión, perdí 15 años de la vida de mi princesa y ahora la tendré a partir de que cumplió 5 años.

.

.

.

Loki.

ser el hijo renegado de Asgrat, el rey de un impero caído era feo, mi vida solo era guerra y resentimiento pero un día Conocí a mi querida estrella con la cual una hija que me fue arrebatada a las horas de nacida.

No lo soporte y me fui cuando regrese fue porque los Chitauri me ofrecieron encontrar a mi pequeña y dármela, no lo pensé.

Ver de nuevo a Tony mi amada estrella fue un golpe duro, estar en dos bandos diferentes casi nos mata.

Después de aquella batalla regrese a su lado, pero mi estrellita estaba lastimada, no solo yo la lastime, sino que también la había lastimado estúpido de Rogers, desde ese día me prometí que no lo dejaría y que encontraríamos a nuestra constelación.

Unos meses después de a ver recuperado a mi estrella llego una carta de Gringotts donde nos citaban, fuimos sin chistar para encontrarnos a un niño de 14 años y al ver el pergamino de herencia sanguínea de sangre se me revolvieron los órganos, este niño era mi niña pérdida.

Nos contó su historia, quería sangre de aquellos que lastimaron a mi bebe junto a ni hija ideamos un plan que entraría en vigor cuando ella volviera a tener 11 años por el momento disfrutaría a mi familia...


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: Aun no se si quedara este titulo o lo cambiaré mas adelante. _

_ Harry con solo 14 años después del torneo de los tres magos descubre que sus padres están vivos y tiene más hermanos. además que es la pareja de cierto calvo y rubio. _

_Desesperado y con el corazón roto decide volver a vivir. _

_Cossover con Marvel xD_

_Darry Tomarry. Thorry(XD)_

_Cuarteto. _

_Recuerden que Marvel y HP no son míos. _

* * *

_**Una Junta Esclarecedora**_

Habían capturado a los vengadores que estaban de renegados, Natasha, Clint, Sam y el hijo del rey de Wakanda, a demás de algunos que no conocía y por su puesto estaban Thor y Bucky.

Habían caído la trampa de Stark quien si no, estos 3 años sin él le había abierto los ojos, y el lo necesitaba, sabía que irse no había sido la mejor acción y decisión que había tomado, nunca pensó que ir tras un amor del pasado y prácticamente de un amor de verano superado, este tiempo sin él habían echo medalla en su remordimiento.

-siéntense - sentencio Fury desde la punta de la mesa, a la derecha de este estaba el señor representan de de la ONU todos tomaban asciendo, de lado izquierdo su equipo y algún renegado, de la derecho estaba el equipo de Tony, y hablando del rey de roma este llegaba y a su lado estaba ese mocoso de no mas de 20 años, este era demasiado joven, tal vez era la forma de decirle a él que ya estaba listo para sentar cabeza.

Se sentó el mentado Doc. Strange, a su lado se sentó el estúpido de Stark Lord, o como se llamar, el bastardo antes de sentarse estaba muy cerca de su Tony.

\- Stark podrías sentarte - dijo ya cabriado el líder se S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Tranquilo todavía de que tomas mi casa como complejo para tus reuniones para dar "una tranquila reunión "

\- Tranquilo Tony, - comenzó a decir el chico que se sentó alado de él bastardo r el espacio.

\- bien, continuemos esto para terminar rápido - dijo mientras se habrían las puertas y dejaban ver a un Bruce Banner algo mejorada, Y a un Vision y Wanda muy acaramelados, se sentaron y solo quedaron dos sillas juntas el se sentó a lado de Fury y el ya se iba a sentar con una estúpida sonrisa cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando ver...

Continuara...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

,

,

,

,

Bajen un poco más...

.

.

.

.  
. Ya casi llegas...

...

.

.

.

.

.

Una pequeña niña de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños, piel blanca.

\- ¡Papi!- dijo la niña de no más de 8 años si mal no calculaba. ¿que estaba pasando aquí? Esa niña era hija de Stark, no podía ser de el, es decir solo hace 3 años se separaron Y esa niña estaba más grande.

\- princesa que pasa - dijo Tony, que parecía muy bueno.

\- ¿quienes son estos plebeyos? - dijo la niña viéndolos de arriba a abajo

\- Ellos eran los vengadores - dijo el niño castaño Peter, Piter.

\- disculpa - dijo Clint

\- jajaja - se oyó la voz de alguien que entraba como si esta fuera su casa, esa voz nunca la podría olvidar. Loki,

En menos de un segundo mi equipo estaba contándole con lo primero que vieron y yo estaba a la defensiva listo para atacarlo. Mientras que el equipo de Tony lo estaba defendiendo y la niña nos mandaba a volar a todos.

\- Alejense de mi papi - dijo la niña que ahora estaba aferrada a los brazos de Loki.

\- sienten se todo y calmémonos - dijo Fury y todos nos sentamos todos tensos...


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary: Aun no se si quedara este titulo o lo cambiaré mas adelante. _

_ Harry con solo 14 años después del torneo de los tres magos descubre que sus padres están vivos y tiene más hermanos. además que es la pareja de cierto calvo y rubio. _

_Desesperado y con el corazón roto decide volver a vivir. _

_Cossover con Marvel xD_

_Darry Tomarry. Thorry(XD)_

_Cuarteto. _

_Recuerden que Marvel y HP no son míos. _

* * *

_**Una Junta Esclarecedora**_

Habían capturado a los vengadores que estaban de renegados, Natasha, Clint, Sam y el hijo del rey de Wakanda, a demas de algunos que no conocía y por su puesto estaban Thor y Bucky.

Habían caído la trampa de Stark quien si no, estos 3 años sin él le había abierto los ojos, y el lo necesitaba, sabía que irse no había sido la mejor acción y decisión que había tomado, nunca pensó que ir tras un amor del pasado y prácticamente de un amor de verano superado, este tiempo sin él habían echo medalla en su remordimiento.

-siéntense - sentencio Fury desde la punta de la mesa, a la derecha de este estaba el señor representando de la ONU todos tomaban a ciento, de lado izquierdo su equipo y algún renegado, de la derecho estaba el equipo de Tony, y hablando del rey de roma este llegaba y a su lado estaba ese mocoso de no mas de 20 años, este era demasiado joven, tal vez era la forma de decirle a él que ya estaba listo para sentar cabeza.

Se sentó el mentado Doc. Strage, a su lado se sentó el estúpido de star Lord, o como se llamar, el bastardo antes de sentarse estaba muy serca de su Tony.

\- Stark podrías sentarte - dijo ya cabriado el líder se S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Tranquilo todavía de que tomas mi casa como complejo para tus reuniones para dar "una tranquila reunión "

\- Tranquilo Tony, - comenzó a decir el chico que se sentó alado de él bastardo r el espacio.

\- bien, continuemos esto para terminar rápido - dijo mientras se habrían las puertas y dejaban ver a un Bruce Banner algo mejorada, Y a un Vision y Wanda muy acaramelados, se sentaron y solo quedaron dos sillas juntas el se sentó a lado de Fiury y el ya se iba a sentar con una estúpida sonrisa cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando ver...

Continuara...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

,

,

,

,

Bajen un poco más...

.

.

.

.  
. Ya casi llegas...

...

.

.

.

.

.

Una pequeña niña de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños, piel blanca.

\- ¡Papi!- dijo la niña de no más de 8 años si mal no calculaba. ¿que estaba pasando aquí? Esa niña era hija de Stark, no podía ser de el, es decir solo hace 3 años se separaron Y esa niña estaba más grande.

\- princesa que pasa - dijo Tony, que parecía muy bueno.

\- ¿quienes son estos plebeyos? - dijo la niña viéndolos de arriba a abajo

\- Ellos eran los vengadores - dijo el niño castaño Peter, Piter.

\- disculpa - dijo Clint

\- jajaja - se oyó la voz de alguien que entraba como si esta fuera su casa, esa voz nunca la podría olvidar. Loki,

En menos de un segundo mi equipo estaba contándole con lo primero que vieron y yo estaba a la defensiva listo para atacarlo. Mientras que el equipo de Tony lo estaba defendiendo y la niña nos mandaba a volar a todos.

\- Alegense de mi papi - dijo la niña que ahora estaba aferrada a los brazos de loki.

\- sienten se todo y calmemonos - dijo Fiury y todos nos sentamos todos tensos...


	5. Chapter 5

_Summary: Aun no se si quedara este titulo o lo cambiaré mas adelante. _

_ Harry con solo 14 años después del torneo de los tres magos descubre que sus padres están vivos y tiene más hermanos. además que es la pareja de cierto calvo y rubio. _

_Desesperado y con el corazón roto decide volver a vivir. _

_Cossover con Marvel xD_

_Darry Tomarry. Thorry(XD)_

_Cuarteto. _

_Recuerden que Marvel y HP no son míos. _

* * *

_**Convivencia. **_

Los siguientes dias en la torre de los vengadores fue todo un caos, los nuevos tenían prohibido usar armas o agredir a alguien, Thor aun no podía creer que Loki tuviera una familia y desde cuando.

Charla de Loki y Thor.

\- ¿hermano puedo hablar con tigo? - pregunto el dios a lo cual el otro resignado acepto.

-¿Y... de que quieres hablar? - dijo el hijo no deseado de Odin.

\- es por el que no regresaste a Asgart, desde cuando - de mando saber el dios a lo cual su hermano solo suspiro.

\- 18 años, Thor, perdí a mi familia por 15 años, hace tres años la recupere, mi niña y mi marido son mi mas grande logro.

\- ¿por qué no me lo contaste, y por que hiciste los de hace 4 años? -

\- perdí a mi hija a solo unos minutos de que esta nació, fue criada como un arma, no sabía donde estaba, los Chitauri me ofrecieron encontrarla a cambio de darles la tierra, y lo hice, hace 3 años ella vino a nosotros, fue duro, pero ella deseo regresar el tiempo y vivir con nosotros, a lo cual ella encontró la forma con unos seres llamados Goblins los cuales ayudaron a mi hija, en estos momentos ella tienen su memoria sellada, no sabe nada de su anterior yo y del mundo donde creció, cuando llegue el momento que ella escogió le diremos la verdad, sus memorias no serán liberadas hasta que cumpla 15 años.

\- No tenia idea de lo complicado que había sido tu vida -

\- No todo siempre gira en dirección a Asgart y tampoco en traiciones y engaños. -

Después de esa platica Thor y Loki se comportaban como hermanos y Thor de ves en cuando iba a Asgart, pero siempre mantenía la boca cerrada con respecto al paradero de Loki o su familia.

Plástica entre Stive y Tony.

Sin duda estar con Tony y Stive en la misma habitación era demaciado incómodo un día Natasha cansada de eso encerró a ambos hombres en un estudio, cabe destacar que cuando la hija de el millonario se entero si no fuera por visión esta hubiera matado a la pelirroja.

\- Anciano, di lo que tengas que decir antes de que mi niña mate a tu amiga - dijo el castaño sentándose en uno de los sillones.

\- Ya me Olvidaste Tony, todo lo que pasamos no significo nada - dijo el rubio viendo a esa persona especial.

\- más bien olvidas que el que termino todo lo que teníamos fuiste tu, olvidas que fuiste tu el que me dejo a mi en la base de Haidra, olvidas que tu y tu _amigo_ me lastimaron. -

\- querías matarlo - recrimino el Capitán.

\- Recuerda que el maldito mato a mi madre... y tú no me lo dijiste, si me lo hubieras dicho antes eso no hubiera pasado.

\- Tony... yo lo siento... entre en pánico...-

-Pero como dije el hubiera no existe y ahora tengo una familia y to tienes por que decidir entre yo o su paleta -

\- De quien es esa niña - demando saber el rubio enojado.

-Es mía, y de Loki, yo di el esperma y Loki lo fecundo durante 6 meses, Viernes abre la puerta cariño -

-Claro jefe - dijo AI, y se abrieron las puertas dejando a un capitán destrozado...

* * *

Bien quien mas odia al cap por que yo SIIIII!

Desde capitan america Civil War,... y una cosa que me faltaba decir, para evitar spollers, y romper mi propio corazón los eventos de Infinity War NO EXISTEN !


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary: Aun no se si quedara este titulo o lo cambiaré mas adelante. _

_ Harry con solo 14 años después del torneo de los tres magos descubre que sus padres están vivos y tiene más hermanos. además que es la pareja de cierto calvo y rubio. _

_Desesperado y con el corazón roto decide volver a vivir. _

_Cossover con Marvel xD_

_Darry Tomarry. Thorry(XD)_

_Cuarteto. _

_Recuerden que Marvel y HP no son míos. _

* * *

_**Severus Snape.**_

Severus Tobías Snape Prince, era un hombre que se había amargado, y todo comenzó cuando el y su mejor amiga llegaron a Hogwarts.

El en la honorable casa Slytherin y ella en Gryffindor.

Durante años el creyó que había mandado a su mejor amiga ala tumba pero nunca creyó que la zorra se fuera y viviera feliz dejando a su hijo con su hermana.

Cuando ella apreció después de que el director había anunciado que Harry Potter sería casado por usar imperdonables y escapar, el no lo creyó.

Ahí estaba ella con su cabellera rojiza, y ojos verdes sosteniendo a un bebe de meses tal vez de edad, una niña sosteniéndose de su mano y túnica y un niño de la edad de Potter, que el supiera solo había tenido a Harry pero ahí frente a el había un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos avellanas, el contrario a Harry, nunca creyó que su amiga fuera capaz de abandonar a su hijo.

Pero eso no fue todo, oh, no, no fue todo.

Resulta que el _verdadero niño de la profecía _era el niño que se alzaba en arrogancia junto a su padre, que Harry solo había sido un señuelo para proteger al verdadero salvador del mundo...

El estaba colérico y todavía Lily le había dicho que todo fue por _el bien común _y le ofreció ser el padrino de su hija. .(ahora sabía que el bebe era mujer) que la había llamado Petunia en honor a su hermana que _cuido de su hijos, y le había puesto James en honor a su sanador_ que la trajo con vida al mundo... Esta mas que claro que le volvió a insultar y decir que no quería nada de una sangre sucia, y que si el iba a buscar a Harry y lo protegería de una madre idiota y un padre estúpido.

Él la alejo de sus habitaciones.

Ahora estaba en el banco por que Harry le había dejado una carta.

_Estimado Severus._

_Quizás __se preguntara que es lo que esta pasado, y donde estoy._

_En primera, ya estoy en un lugar mejor, pronto todo se. Aclarará, oh al menos eso espero, después de que fue informado que iría a azkaban el __Fenix__ de Dumbledore me ayudo a escapar y de ahí vine a aquí al banco, descubrí que estaba extremadamente drogado, pociones de odio, bloqueos y cosas así..._

_Descubrí que los Potter no son mis padres, estaban vivos y que probablemente, que digo... Que tengo hermanastros. ._

_Que solo fui una marioneta. _  
_Pero ahora soy libre ._  
_Deceso de todo corazón __que usted__ tambien._

_Actualmente si esta leyendo esta carta es que 'estoy muerto'. No se preocupe toda mis cuentas y herencias han caído en manos de mi único familiar..._

_Le e nombrado como su padrino, pero. Toda su custodia __Muggle__ es de sus padres, mientras que si resulta tener magia toda la custodia __magica__ es de usted... Cuídala mucho..._

_Harry J. Potter..._

El nombre estaba tachado y se notaba que el chico había llorado sobre el pergamino...

-¿¡quien es mi ahijada ?!- demando saber el hombre de negro...

Después de decirle al hombre todo lo que quería saber y lo que se era permitido decir el hombre se fue directo a pensar.

Estaba en un parque en estados unidos... Ahí el iba siempre a pensar cuando una pelota le dio en la cabeza...

\- ¡Lo siento! - dijo una voz chillona de una niña...


	7. Chapter 7

_Summary: Aun no se si quedara este titulo o lo cambiaré mas adelante. _

_ Harry con solo 14 años después del torneo de los tres magos descubre que sus padres están vivos y tiene más hermanos. además que es la pareja de cierto calvo y rubio. _

_Desesperado y con el corazón roto decide volver a vivir. _

_Cossover con Marvel xD_

_Darry Tomarry. Thorry(XD)_

_Cuarteto. _

_Recuerden que Marvel y HP no son míos. _

* * *

_**conociendo a la princesa Stark**_

* * *

Severus Snape estaba hecho un lío hace apenas unos días se entero que era el tutor legal mágico de un Potter, y no solo eso si no que estaba a cargo del heredero Nott, pues el chico ya no soportaba vivir, así los Goblins le dieron unas pociones que lo rejuvenecieron, sellaron su memoria y limpiaron su cuerpo. Ellos también dijeron que cuando recordara seria como si estuviera en un sueño con una vida diferente a la de él.

Actualmente estaban en Estados unidos mas Severus había renunciado a enseñar en Hogwarts pero el sabía o sospechaba que pronto lo mandarían a llamar. Pero el simple echo de soportar a Lupin, Sirius y Potter era algo aberrante.

El sabía que el señor oscuro ya tenía ganada la guerra desde que el mocoso Potter desapareció, aunque la pasa andante seguía dando la lucha, no había nada que hacer.

Estaba viendo jugar al pequeño Theodore que no fue capaz de ver el balón que se estrello contra su cabeza.

-¡Lo siento! - y fue cuando vio a esos preciosos ojos verdes... Más vivos que nada.

Fue cuando recordó lo que los Goblins le dijeron.

_Oculta con el nombre de una deidad bondadosa, es criada por la estrella y el príncipe de nombre Vikingo, los ojos parecidos al amor perdido, más que no te engañen pues estos son el reflejo de su progenitor..._

\- ¡Athena! - dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos café claro.

\- Papá! Yo lo siento le peque al señor por accidente. - dijo la niña de cabellos Negros.

\- No se preocupe, fue un accidente.

\- esta bien... Señor... - pregunto el magnate.

\- Severus Snape, y el es mi ahijado Theodore Nott.

\- Un gusto... Que tal si les invito una tasa de Te en casa ay hablamos - dijo el castaño.

-¡Si! - Gritaron los dos niños

\- será un honor. - dijo el de negro, pues sintió que debía ir.

Una vez dentro de la torre Stark los niños estaban en el cuarto al cuidado de él hermano mayor, lo renegados por ninguna parte estaban, pues en distintas misiones, el único que estaba era Stive, que en ese momento estaba entrenando.

\- Bien supongo que dedo presentarte a mi esposo, - comenzó a decir Tony una vez que ellos se encontraban solos en la cocina de la gran torre - Loki, el es el señor Snape, sr. Senape, él es mi esposo Loki - y con eso el supo que estaba en el lugar correcto, pues después que los goblins le dijeran aquel acertijo el investigo todo acerca de distintas culturas Muggle, cosas que dejo a un lado cuando su madre murió, y el no tuvo por que volver a aparecerse en el mundo muggle a menos que fuera necesario.

\- Un gusto conocerlo - dijo el maestro de pociones viendo a los dos hombres enfrente de él y como si una venda fuera retirada de sus ojos, por fin pudo ver que Harry Potter no era remotamente parecido a los Potter, el niño tenia cabellos negros como las alas de un cuervo y ojos verdes y una piel algo clara, claro sus cabellos eran rebeldes los cuales los él había achacado a los rebeldes de los Potter. pero no ahí enfrente de el pudo ver que el niño era más de ellos de lo que fue de los Potter, el niño de sus recuerdos se parecía al muchacho de las fotos de la Torre, es decir Tony Stark, solo que los colores eran los del padre de este, ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego?

\- el gusto es mío - hablo el de cabello negros sonriendo.

después de una breve charla que aseguraba que el no sería un problema en cuanto a la custodia o que rebelara el paradero de la niña se dispusieron a platicar de lo acontecido el último año en la comunidad mágica.

Empezando por como los Goblins habían ingresado en Hogwarts para recuperar las cosas de Harry Potter y ponerlas en la bóveda que el chico había creado...

Recuerdo.

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Harry Potter había desaparecido, Tres días en los que habían peinado de punta a punta cada calle, callejón de toda Gran Bretaña y Europa, pero ni rastro del muchacho.

Una mañana 3 días después del cumpleaños de niño los duendes de Gringotts entraron al gran comedor.

\- Buenos días queridos amigos - comenzó a hablar Dumbledore, pero fue interrumpido

\- Ahórrate tus palabras Dumbledore, venimos a cumplir con el testamento del Lord Potter. - hablo el jefe de los Globlins, pues era raro que el rey hiciera esto en persona.

\- Pero estoy vivo. - dijo dijo James.

\- Con todo respeto mago, usted ya no es ni nunca fue el Lord de la ancestral y noble casa de los Potter...

\- Como es posible...

\- La Sra. Potter, es decir nuestra madre, designo el señorío Potter a su nieto cuando mostró ser más digno que usted al tener a tantas parejas destinadas - Albus estaba enojado y algo que en blanco.

\- pero..

\- En fin, Globlins vayan por las cosas del señor Potter, metan todo al baúl.

\- Si señor - dijeron los Duendes y después se fueron.

\- Que aran con sus cosas - dijo en una orden Ginebra.

\- No es de su incumbencia.

\- Por que no viene el - ordeno saber Lyli, que estaba _preocupada, _por el niño.

\- lo sentimos por informar esto de esta manera... Pero primero debemos obedecer las últimas voluntades de un miembro honorario del mundo Goblin...

\- tenemos todo en la maleta solo falta esto - el Goblin le dio un papel al Rey y este solo sus piro.

\- Podrían hacer me mi trabajo mas facil y darme la capa del Lord Potter - dijo el Goblin pero nade se movió sólo se tensaron Greanger y Weasley.

\- no sabemos dónde esta - dijo La chica mientras resguardaba detrás de ella su mochila que contenía la capa.

\- Bien... Podrían hacerme el favor de devolver las joyas, libros y Dinero que se llevaron de las bóvedas Potter.

\- Harry me dio estas - dijo una muy indignada y mentirosa Giny Waesley .

\- Bien como quieran... - dijo en vos baja el Goblin que sonrió perversa mente y los acompañantes estaban listos para ir rápido a donde estaban mas cosas que tenían que recojer.

El goblin saco un pergamino de color oro u vino, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a recitar...

_Antigas pertenencias de la noble y ancestral casa Potter, escuchar la última voluntad del hasta ahora __Lord__ Potter Harry James Potter. Joyas tomadas sin consentimiento regresar al ala jero__ del que no debieron salir a menos que la señora Potter o __Lady__ Potter lo autorice... Cosas, Libros, cuadernos vuelvan a el lugar que les pertenece en las bóvedas... Capa de invisibilidad, antigua amiga del Heredero y __Lord__ Potter, ve a manos de tu verdadero heredero de las ancestrales y nobles casas Potter y __Peverell__... _...

Los estudiantes y maestros estaban todos sorprendidos pues cuadernos que Harry Potter había prestado a otras casas volaban al baúl del nombrado, vieron como libros que Hermioni G. Los libros que tanto presumía se desvanecían, las joyas que tanto pavoneo la única mujer Weasley desaparecían.

\- en nombre del actual Lord las propiedades vendidas sin su consentimiento y el oro tomado de sus bóvedas por Albus Dumbledore, Los Weasley, y la señora Greanger, así como tambien el dinero a una supuesta manutención de la cual el no recibió ni una mísera piedra o un trato digno... será devuelto más un 10% por las molestias a su persona.

Decir que el director estaba en blanco era poco, el mocoso aprendió y como todo lo había hecho en su nombre y este había negado haber participado todo ese dinero, seria regresado a sus dueños, las propiedades regresarían al señorío Potter, todo el dinero que había sacado de las bóvedas Potter y cosas para sus marionetas tambien sería de nuevo guardado... Eso el no podía permitir lo.

\- no pueden hacer esto - grito furiosa la _mejor amiga de Potter._

\- me temo que si señora, el Lord Potter me dio estas instrucciones..

\- Que venga y de la cara el traidor - dijo Weasley, por que los padres del mencionado estaban en shock.

\- Bueno ya que fue cumplida su voluntad, me temo informales que el señor Harry James Potter murió el 31 de julio del presente año a causa de una enfermedad congénita Muggle que no fue atendida, sumando el cantante maltrato de los señores Dursley.

\- ¿Que quiere decir? - dijo Lyli algo conmocionada.

\- Que el señor Potter esta muerto y todo lo que a él le perteneció en vida ahora es de su heredero... -

\- el no tienen esposa ni hijos.- grito furioso el señor Potter

\- si lo tiene. Tiene un hijo.

\- Es mentira.

\- No, no lo es, nosotros llevamos a cabo la certificación Que es el hijo del Lord Potter

\- Yo desconozco a Harry Potter como mi hijo, el no puede tener mi dinero.

\- Me temo que a pesar de todo, usted no es el Lord, y como dije anterior mente la Lady Potter Euphemia

\- esto... No puede ser...

\- nos vemos señores Magos - dijo con sarcasmo el Goblin.

Después de ese día lo Potter y las familias que tenían algo con Dumbledore perdieron muchas cosas...

Claro que hubo el intento de tomar al heredero de Harry Potter en custodia, perl los Duendes sellaron el testamento e identidad sellados y fue así que el Ministerio Británico cayo en manos de Tom Riddle...


	8. Chapter 8

_Summary: Aun no se si quedara este titulo o lo cambiaré mas adelante. _

_ Harry con solo 14 años después del torneo de los tres magos descubre que sus padres están vivos y tiene más hermanos. además que es la pareja de cierto calvo y rubio. _

_Desesperado y con el corazón roto decide volver a vivir. _

_Cossover con Marvel xD_

_Darry Tomarry. Thorry(XD)_

_Cuarteto. _

_Recuerden que Marvel y HP no son míos. _

* * *

cartas de Hogwarts e Ilvermorny

* * *

Severus Snape, era un hombre que había vivido muchas cosas a pesar de _su corta edad. _Desde ser espía doble hasta cuidar al hijo de su único amor.

Descubrir que Lyli Potter de soltera Evans no era la mujer con la que el creció fue una verdadera desilusión.

Ahora podía ver a Harry Potter y a Athena Stark como dos personas iguales y altamente Distintas, velar por el que alguna vez fue el hijo de sus némesis, es algo que ahora hace con alegría.

Pero ahora estaba un poco preocupado por sus protegidos, Theodore y Athena, las cartas de Ilvermorny habían llegado y era posible tal vez por sus nacionalidades las cartas de Hogwarts.

Y así tres días después las cartas de Hogwarts estaban en las manos junto a las cartas de Ilvermorny.

\- ¿Y a que escuela irán ? - pregunto

\- No lo se, queremos saber que programa educacional mágico nos compete más.

\- Cierto, a demás, no quiero dejar a mamá y Papá - señalo la niña recargando se en los brazos de su papá.

Severus por una vez entendió las palabras de su pequeña protegida, la pequeña niña que el conoció había crecido funcionando los conocimientos (inconscientes) de los que alguna vez Harry Potter y su actual yo Athena Stark.

* * *

Mientras que en el reino unido las cosas para los magos eran un algo útiles y a la vez extremistas.

Los sangre pura seguían conservando su supremacía pero ya eran un poco mas tolerantes con los nacidos Muggle y Los mestizos ya eran mejor recibidos.

Descubrieron que su los magos sangre pura se casaban con algún mestizo o en su defecto nacido muggle su descendencia fortalecía la magia.

Como parte del cambio se había implementado medidas para cuidar del mundo mágico. primero se habían formado grupos en el misterio, estos constituían en equipos de tres personas, un sangre pura, un mestizo y un nacido Muggle. Ellos evaluarían las condiciones del bebe, hablarían con los padre y si no querían a un bebe mágico este sería llevado al orfanato mágico en espera de dos cosas, una familia nueva mágica o su carta a Hogwarts, y los recuerdos de su anterior vida serían bloqueados hasta que el niño cumpliera 17 años y este decidía que hacer.

Oh, si el poder era bueno pero también agotador, Tom Riddle o como ahora era llamado Marvolo Gaunt tenía una vida algo difícil, si bien tenía una de sus tres almas junto a él, aun así había un hueco que no sería llenado hasta que estas aparecieran.

Tambien estaba el echo de sus contantes dolores de cabeza, los cuales tenían nombre y apellido empezando con Potter, los ex-muertos-Potter, Albus (muchos nombres) Dumbledore, Los Black-Lupin y la heredera Potter.

Pero algo en su magia dice que este año muchas cosas cambiaran...

* * *

Mientras que el ministro de Magia entra en sus meditaciones.

En la Torre estar en una habitación hay una niña con tres cartas, una es del colegio de Ilvermorny y la otra de Hogwarts pero la mas importante, a su parecer es la tercera.

Desde que tenía 7 años una carta por año le ha llegado, todas las cartas son de Harry Potter, de ella para ella, a veces es tan raro pensar que el ya había vivido una vida siendo un varón, y que descubrió que vivía una mentira, y que los Goblins de Gringgots le dieron la oportunidad de vivir nuevamente.

\- Te llego carta - dice a su lado Theo.

\- Si esta sobre la mesa... -

\- Bien - desde que los dos descubrieron que ambos eran destinados y que había dos personas esperándolos ambos se volvieron inseparables a tal punto que Severus y el se mudaron a la torre.

_Querida Athena..._

_Mi preciosa Athena... Mi querida yo hoy cumplimos 11 años de nuevo, espero que te la estes pasando bien, y se que con nuestros padres lo aras._

_Ahora bien te diré que hoy es el día que te llegara la carta mágica para ir ya sea a Hogwarts o __Ilvermorny__, dependiendo de donde nos encontremos._

_Solo quiero desearte suerte y que siempre estaré de orgulloso de ti, no importa que camino escojas._

_Ahora si Todavía Severus Snape no te encuentra, entonces te contare un poco del colegio donde yo estudié._

\- Bien sabía que Tío Sev. Te encontraría.

-Si.

_Veras, Hogwarts es un enorme castillo que te hace sentir en casa, es cálido y te invita a perderte en sus secretos..._

_La escuela esta dividida en 4 __casas, __las cuales llevan el apellido de sus fundadores. _  
_Gryffindor, Slytherin, hufflepuff, y Ravenclaw. __Por como te lo dicho sus fundadores, ellos se llamaban __Zalasar__ Slytherin, __Godric__ Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, y Rowena Ravenclaw._

_La forma de seleccionar a las personas no te la __diré__._

_-¡_nadie quiere decirnos _!_  
\- Lo se...

_Si eliges ir a Hogwarts entonces solo te diré un par de cosas, cuidate de los Potter, Weasley, y __Greanger__, no te fies de las primeras apariencias, no siempre el amable es bueno y no siempre el arrogante es malo..._

_Suerte mi pequeña yo._

_Pd__. Divierte te y nunca olvides que tu eres tu, y que ellos piensan que eres mi hija cuando en realidad solo la misma persona..._

_Cuídate__. _

Las horas pasaron y el nuevo día llego y con ellos los profesores llegaron a la torre estar listos por instruir a dos dos niños.

* * *

_Recuerden__ que el tiempo solo es una dilución, la realidad un holograma, __xD__ compren oro!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Summary: Aun no se si quedara este titulo o lo cambiaré mas adelante. _

_ Harry con solo 14 años después del torneo de los tres magos descubre que sus padres están vivos y tiene más hermanos. además que es la pareja de cierto calvo y rubio. _

_Desesperado y con el corazón roto decide volver a vivir. _

_Cossover con Marvel xD_

_Darry Tomarry. Thorry(XD)_

_Cuarteto. _

_Recuerden que Marvel y HP no son míos. _

* * *

Ilvermorny

* * *

La princesa Stark y su caballero Nott entraron en un programa donde los niños irían a una escuela tipo no-Maj, regresarían todas las tardes a sus casas y a la mañana siguiente regresarían al colegio, estudiarían lo mismo, y cuando tocara la clase de Astronomía gracias a las corporación Stark podrían hacerlo digital mente en un domo especial que si funcionaba sería implementado en Ilvermorny oficialmente.

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que los niños habían entrado a la escuela cuando de pronto la subdirectora de la escuela fue al salon de clases de Astronomía, donde la princesa y el caballero tomaban clases.

\- señorita Stark y señor Nott, podrían acompañarme. - ordeno los niños tomaron sus cosas y la siguieron.

Mientras tanto semanas antes.

Dumbledore estaba furioso, el heredero Potter había mandado su respuesta que no asistiría a Hogwarts, furioso fue al lugar que el libro indicaba grande fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba en E. U. Y aun mas enojado de se dispuso a partir a aquella ciudad, pero ni siquiera llego a las costas cuando un grupo de urores lo atraparon y lo llevaron a la MACUSA ahí fue informado que el no podía entrar a tierras Norteamericanas sin el permiso de la Ministra Scammander (la mujer no lo tenía en un pedestal como el padre) y era un hueso duro de roer. También fue informado de la orden de restricciones que tenía asía la heredera Potter.

Y fue ahí cuando reaccionó, no había un niño sino una niña.

Trato de convencer a la hija de los Scammander pero esta se negó a atenderlo y mucho menos a escucharlo, la chica solo estaba respetando la voluntad del Último Lord Potter.

Maldito Crió, resentido y con odió regreso a tierra inglesa solo para ser capturado y llevado con el ministro.

\- quiero a esa niña en mi escuela - había demandado como todo niño mimado, el estúpido Ministro ni siquiera lo miro.

\- Si el tutor o padre de _esa niña, _decide que lo mejor para _ella _es Ilvermorny o Drunstrang no soy nadie para contradecirlo - dijo serio el chico.

\- púdrete - le contesto.

Dos días después habla con los Potter para que reclamaran la custodia de la hija de Harry Potter.

* * *

Athena / Harry.

Cuando entre a Ilvermorny realmente me sentí feliz, estar fuera del ojo público, gracias a Tío Sev habíamos llegado a un acuerdo con la directora, para evitar que me relacionaran y hubiera el peso del que alguna vez fui. Gracias a la directora todos me conocían con Arena Stark, también junto a Theo habíamos entrado a una de las escuelas registradas de magia de Ilvermorny, en la cual práctica vamos cosas sencillas, como encantamientos, Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Artes Oscuras, Duelos y algunos talleres sencillos No-Maj. Mientras que cuando nos tocaba herbologia o Pociones un salón especial era al que entrabamos y en un segundo estábamos en un salón del castillo de Ilvermorny para nuestras clases, esas eran las únicas dos razonas para pisar el castillo, aunque también estaba el echo que también pisaría el colegio para sus practicas y clases de vuelo, los cuales su papá estaba paranoico con respecto a a que usará una escoba para volar, el había dicho que si ella quería volar, entonces el aria una armadura para ella (y no dudaba que ya la estuviera haciendo).

Estar con Theo era genial, ambos habían entrado a la casa de la serpiente cornuda, aquí no se les había tachado de magos oscuros o cosas así, al contrarió los grados mayores de las otras casas los curaban a todos por igual.

Estaba en las clases de etiqueta que su _mamá _le había obligado a asistir alegando que era una princesa de Asgart y de la ciudad de hielo de los gigantes y por lo tanto debía aprender costumbres mágicas por ser la Lady de la casa Potter, aunque Harry fue adoptado, fue el _único hijo legítimo_ de los Potter hasta que ellos aparecieron, y como Harry le nombró su heredera, convirtiendo el _patriarcado _a _matriarcado _ella sera la próxima lady Potter y con Theo cuidando la y Severus como guardián los Potter estarían en problemas si no dejaran en paz.

Lastimas que no entendieron la] directa muy directa de Harry con respecto a que no los quería ver cerca de el o _su descendencia _por que hoy estaban en un tribunal... Ja pobres idiotas. Les demostraría por qué quedó en la serpiente cornuda. Y un destello de recuerdo apareció sonriendo tan mas dulcemente falso que hizo estremecer a su compañero _esos idiotas verían por que ellos casi fueron a Slytherin y __manipularon__ todo a su alrededor_ _y que era digna hija del dios de los tratos trucos y engaños... Por que el mentir se le daba tan natural como respirar_


	10. Chapter 10

_Summary: Aun no se si quedara este titulo o lo cambiaré mas adelante. _

_ Harry con solo 14 años después del torneo de los tres magos descubre que sus padres están vivos y tiene más hermanos. además que es la pareja de cierto calvo y rubio. _

_Desesperado y con el corazón roto decide volver a vivir. _

_Cossover con Marvel xD_

_Darry Tomarry. Thorry(XD)_

_Cuarteto. _

_Recuerden que Marvel y HP no son míos. _

* * *

Juicio

* * *

Los Potter vieron llegar los que estaban cuidado del engendró de su nieta.  
Eran dos hombres, el primero en llamar su atención fue el castaño, era uno centímetros mas grande que el que le acompañaba sus cabellos castaños y ojos avellanas.

El segundo hombre era de tez blanca y cabellos negros, ojos verdes del mismo intenso que el bebe Harry una vez tubo.

Ambos hombres eran escoltados por Severus Prince, y a su vez eran escoltados por un mago amigo de la familia, su nombre era Jason, y era jn Auror.

\- Bien señores, estamos aquí por que los señores Potter desean la custodia de su nieta, y alegan que estos hombres robaron a la niña. Y que su trato a la niña es lamentable. ¿Como se declaran? - pregunto la ministra.

\- Inocentes su señoría - dijo Tony, pues sabía que si su esposo hablaba ni saldrán cosas buenas de él - Su señoría, esto es un error, nosotros nunca le pondríamos una mano encima a Athena, ella es una niña muy alegre que le gusta hacer bromas, odia las verduras pero sobre todo adora a su familia - dijo el castaño.

\- ¿Díganme como la niña llego a su poder? - Cuestionó la Ministra.

\- Fue hace mucho tiempo, las industrias Stark estaban investigando sobre malformaciones genéticas o virus que están en la sangre. Los señores Drusley trajeron a su sobrino, este tenía una malformación celular, imperceptible pero hereditaria, sin la medicina ni tratamientos que el necesitaba su experiencia de vida seria y fue corta, gracias a su células sanas y a un poco más de investigación, pudimos clonar el cuerpo del niño, el niño era consiente de esta donación y siempre estuvo al pendiente su _hija, _Incluso cuando este estaba en sus últimos momentos vio como ella despertaba y nos dejaba su custodia - sabían que era una historia fantástica, y poco creíble pero eso era lo que la hacia creíble.

\- Bien tienen alguna prueba - dijo la Ministra

\- Claro, aunque esto es confidencial y no debe ser rebelado, esto es secreto doctor/paciente. - dijo Severus quien se acerco con un folder. - en el encontrara el testamento del Señor Harry Potter, su historial medico Muggle y por supuesto la orden de restricción Muggle y Magica, Harry Potter no quería ni a los Dursley, Potter, Granger, Dumbledore y Weasley cerca de su pequeña. También redacta que hacer acerca de su hija y las decisiones Magicas/Muggles.

Después de un rato de leer las pruebas vio a los Potter.

-¿por que el Señor Harry Potter no los quería serca de su legado señor Evans? - dijo la ministra, pues desde que Harry se había enterado de que estos estaban vivos, sanos y viviendo a sus costillas y de la fortuna Potter, este solo los dejo con la bóveda personal de Lily Evans, y la de James, perdiendo el apellido, pues, la magia y Harry ni consideraban mas A James y descendencia una Potter, así que quitarlos de las ramas Potter fue sencillo, ellos no podían usar el apellido Potter, y tuvieron que usar el Muggle de Lily.

Reprimiendo un gruñido.

\- No lo se señoría, Harry nunca nos dejo explicarle nada. - Dijo James.

\- Era nuestro niño y nos duele su muerte, queremos al último pedacito que queda de el.. - Dijo llorando Lily.

\- entiendo, ¿Algo más que añadir?

\- Si, quisiéramos - comenzó a hablar Dumbledore. - que ella fuera a Hogwarts.

\- bueno, señores Stark, algo que agregar.

\- Si, - comenzó a decir Loki - no permitiremos a los Evans, Dumbledore y Weasley cerca de mi pequeña, ellos no son de fiar y le prometí a Harry mantenerlos lejos de su Princesa.

\- ¿Porque los deseaba lejos de la niña? - pregunto la ministra.

\- Ellos dejaron solo a Harry, lo esclavizaron, lo manipularon y no dudo que ahora solo quieran el dinero y titulo que dejo Harry.

\- Explique se.

\- Todos saben la historia del niño-que-vivió, de como los _Potter se sacrificaron _esa noche, pero no se sacrificaron, están aquí, y durante todo el tiempo que Harry estaba vivo no se dignaron en verle, lo dejaron con los Dursley, donde lo mal trataron, esclavizaron y nunca supo de su herencia, Dumbledore le robo a los Potter, y siempre vio que el niño enfrentara las mas terribles pruebas.

\- Eso es absurdo señoría - dijo Dumbledore.

\- Tiene pruebas. - Dijo la señora.

\- Si.- saco un folder y se lo entrego, estas son contusiones que Harry recibió durante toda su vida en casa Dursley, los cuales ahora ya están pagando, las pruebas de que Harry fue manipulado son estos frasquitos de sus memorias.

La ministra y allegados a la corte decidieron ver las memorias dando se cuanta de lo dicho por el Dios del engaño.

\- Quiero conocer a la niña - susurro la ministra. Después de unos momento la niña de 11 años apareció.

Cabellos negros y ojos verdes una extraña combinación de los señores que estaban en la cámara.

A su lado un chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes se presentaba.

-¿nombres?

\- Athena Laufey Potter StarkLaufeyson

\- Theodoro Nott.


	11. Chapter 11

_Summary: Aun no se si quedara este titulo o lo cambiaré mas adelante. _

_ Harry con solo 14 años después del torneo de los tres magos descubre que sus padres están vivos y tiene más hermanos. además que es la pareja de cierto calvo y rubio. _

_Desesperado y con el corazón roto decide volver a vivir. _

_Cossover con Marvel xD_

_Darry Tomarry. Thorry(XD)_

_Cuarteto. _

_Recuerden que Marvel y HP no son míos. _

* * *

Burn.

* * *

-¿nombres? - Pregunto el agente del ministerio.

\- Athena Laufey Potter StarkLaufeyson - Dijo la niña de 11 años.

\- Theodoro Nott. - dijo el niño de 11 años.

-¿Saben por que están aquí? - pregunto el agente.

\- Si, arruinarnos la vida, si permiten que me vaya con ellos - Dijo la niña, sorprendiendo a todos en la sala.

\- ¿Por que dices eso pequeña? - dijo la ministra.

\- Por que ellos - señalo a Dumbledore y a los Potter - son unos ladrones que no merecen ser parte de la noble casa Potter, por que abandonaron a un niño por 15 años con no-Maj, horribles que mal trataron - dijo con lágrimas en lo ojos y tanto Tony como Loki sonrieron por dentro al ver a su hija manipular a todos sin el menor rasgo de remordimiento .

\- ¿Como lo sabes? - cuestionó la ministra.

\- Es mentira - Grito Lily.

\- Estas - saco un fajo de cartas de su bolsa - son cartas que Harry Potter escribió para mi. - Le tendió las cartas a la ministra y esta las le yo.

\- ahora entiende... Por que les digo traidores, por que si yo voy a parar con ellos me lastimaran - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Llorando - Amo a papá y a mamá, les amo, no me puede pedir que me vaya con ellos, no cuando se de lo que son capaces, sacrificar a un niño por la guerra que se supone deben lidear los adultos...

Y sin permiso corrió a los brazos de Loki quien lo abrazo y culto a la niña en su abrazo mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello dando una tierna escena pero para Severus que conocía las mañanas de el dios y la semidiosa solo pudo rodar los ojos, Tony quería morir de risa por las locuras de su hija.

\- Señora, no la aleje de su familia, nosotros habíamos decidido ir a Hogwarts cuando fuera nuestro tercer año - hablo Theo.

\- Bien, aparte de estas cartas alguien trajo mas pruebas del robo a las cuestas Potter - demando saber la ministra algo nerviosa.

\- Su su señoría, esta son las cuentas de La señorita y del Lord Potter.

Severus extendió los papeles del banco Gringgots, donde presentaban las transacciones de Dumbledore, a las cuentas Evans, Weasley y a la de el.

\- Bien en vista que este juicio es para velar por el bien de la heredera Potter, decido que la señorita Potter permanezca donde esta y que si los señores Evans quieres ver a la niña siempre estará el guardian mágico presente hasta que veamos que no aya riesgo.

Decreto la Ministra de magia, a lo cual los dioses de las travesuras reían por lo bajo de su travesura.

Al salir de el tribunal los Stark y Nott ya se iban cuando un machón color Blanco abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello a un pequeño cuerpo de 11 años.

\- ¡Theo! - dijo Draco Malfoy.

\- ¿Quien eres tu? - dijo el menor separándose como si quemara el contacto del rubio.

\- Theo..

\- Lo estas confundiendo - Dijo la semidiosa tomando la mano de Theo y poniéndolo muy poco disimuladamente detrás de ella.

\- lo sentimos señorita - Dijo Tom llegando a donde estaban reunidos. - Potter. Pero mi pareja hace mucho tiempo que no ve a su amigo -

\- ¿Y quien es usted? - Dijo la niña, a lo cual ese arrebato de personalidad fue vista por el ministro, su pareja y los que rodeaban a los niños, es decir, los Stark, Snape, y Minerva.

\- Permite me presentarme My Lady - Dijo con un poco de burla el ministro Ingles - Marvolo Gaunt, y esta es mi pareja Draco Malfoy. - se presento un hombre de aparentes 25 años, ojos azul cielo, tez blanca, y cabellos negros con pequeñas ondas.

\- Athena Potter - Dijo la niña ya que sabía que pelear por ser llamada Stark en el mundo mágico, perdería su derecho a que le quitaran su título, pero no por eso se rebajaría, !oh, no señor! - Y Princess - dijo encantadora mente dejando al Lord Oscuro mudo al igual que su pareja perplejos.

\- Es verdad, my princess, mi nombre es Theodoro Nott. Señores. Si nos permiten tenemos que volver al colegio.

\- Vengan los llevaremos al colegio - Dijo Loki tomando a los niños y sacándolos rápidamente de ahí.

* * *

Draco estaba inconsolable, el quería a Theo con el, se maldecía a si mismo por ser tan idiota y expresarse mal de Potter cuando este murió.

Ahora Theo no quería verlo y estaba serca de un clon estúpido de Potter.

\- sabes.. - comenzó a decir Tom - Athena y Harry Potter son el mismo ser, él no esta muerto...

\- ¿Que dices Tom? - dijo Draco viendo a su pareja.

\- Te lo dije, cuando se dio la noticia de su muerte, te dije que no estaba muerto y hoy lo confirme - Dijo mientras tomaba a su pareja y la currucaba serca de él..  
\- Los recuperemos *- dijo convencido el rubio.

Mientras esto pasaba en la casa Stark dos niños destrozaban a punta de balazos, espadazos, con sus propias manos, aventando, y haciendo explotar cosas, el salón de entrenamiento especial para ambos niños.

Mientras eran observados por los padres de la chica y los tutores.

\- ver a Malfoy y Gaunt debió dolerle a Theo - Dijo Tony viendo al niño destruir un maniquí, apunta de cuchillazos.

\- No termino muy bien con ellos. Tengo entendido que Draco insulto a Harry después de su sepelio, eso no le agrado a Theo y por eso fue a Gringots.

\- No podemos Suponer nada, por algo Theo decidió estar con Athena, y lo que aya echo su pareja n es cosa de ellos - hablo el dios Nórdico.

\- Tienes razón - Suspiro el inventor, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a su esposo mientras sobaba el vientre de este.


	12. Chapter 12

_Summary: Aun no se si quedara este titulo o lo cambiaré mas adelante. _

_ Harry con solo 14 años después del torneo de los tres magos descubre que sus padres están vivos y tiene más hermanos. además que es la pareja de cierto calvo y rubio. _

_Desesperado y con el corazón roto decide volver a vivir. _

_Cossover con Marvel xD_

_Darry Tomarry. Thorry(XD)_

_Cuarteto. _

_Recuerden que Marvel y HP no son míos. _

* * *

1er Año.

* * *

_Maratón (1/3)_

El primer año era importante, o eso es lo que decía su padre, en cambio su Papá le decía que de divertirá y que se esforzará mucho.

Sus padres eran tan diferentes el uno de otro y no por que uno fuera un dios y el otro un humano.

Por un lado estaba su padre, Tony era un hombre carismático, playboy, Filántropo, y un genio, sus ojos eran castaños y algo alborotados, su padre era su héroe no solo porque literalmente era uno. Si ni por que él había hecho muchas cosas por todos. Desdé salvar el mundo (a pesar de a ver luchado contra su esposo) hasta joderlo (Ultrón) pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que su padre era un hombre que le gustaba estar con su papá y con ella, y ahora que venía al mundo el segundo hijo varón (Porque Harry fue el primero según ellos). Si su padre era genial.

Su papá por otro lado, era una Hermosura, sus ojos Verdes y cabellos negros, su papá era sin duda alguna un manjar, su papá a pesar de todo era bueno, podía ser arrogante, cínico, lengua de Plata, travieso, timador, Molesto y algo Juguetón, el amaba a su Padre y ahora estaba segura que no intentaría nada pues estaba en cinta de su nuevo hermano.

Si su familia era tan única.

Sale de la cosina donde hasta ahora había estado y sale del complejo Stark y camina hasta llegar fuera de las barreras y cruza la calle, llega a el parque y camina entre los árboles, menos mal que es Viernes por la tarde y sus clases ya han terminado.

Llega a su escondite y comienza a susurrar en un idioma que nadie mas que su Papá conoce. De repente se abren pequeños portales y 6 rostros se pues ver.

\- Hermana - Dice la única mujer del grupo

\- Hola Hela - sonríe la niña.

\- Si nos llamas es por algo. - Dijo la enorme serpiente

\- Si, quería poner los al tanto de las cosas que han pasado en este año - La niña se acomoda y los demás le sonríen a la niña a su extraña forma.

\- Adelante Princesa dinos que ha pasado en tu año - Dice el perro Gigante.

\- este año fue agotador, los Evans, Weasley y Dumbledore trataron de llevarme con ellos - dijo a lo cual la serpiente, el perro enseñaron los colmillos y los dientes respectivamente, el caballo relinchó, la mujer se tenso y el chico insulto.

Logre ponerlos en su lugar y casi por poco fueron enviados a Azkaban - dice con un pequeño puchero - Se libraron por poco, según los contactos, pero el ministro se la sentenció una más y el se va.

-¿Crei que el ministro no podía interferir en el colegio? - dijo el caballo

\- Y no puede, pero al parecer el ministro es heredero de los fundadores por lo tanto es dueño del castillo.

\- eso lo explica - Dijo un hombre

\- De todos modos, pedí informes de la vida de todos los que me conocieron como Harry. - Suspiro la niña.

\- Eso es buena idea ¿Como tomo Theo ver al ministro?- pregunto Hela.

\- No muy bien, a pesar de que no recuerda mucho de su antigua vida, le duele el corazón cada vez que de acuerda de el Ministro o su cónyuge.

\- Es normal - Comenzó ha hablar Jörmundgander - como bien te hemos ducho existen dos tipos de recuerdos, los del alma y los del cuerpo, si tu alma algún día llega a olvidar (como ahora) tu cuerpo aun recordara...

\- Lo se - Dijo llevándose una mano a su cara, más as específicamente sus la vio a Theo le había besado esa mañana en los labios.

\- En fin estate alerta.

Los circulo se fueron y la niña se fue a su casa. 

Dentro de la oficina del director de Hogwarts.

-¿Que mierda paso? - dijo el ministro enojado.

\- nada que te compete Tom - dijo el director.

\- he permitido que estés en el colegio, pero ya no más. -

-¿Que quieres decir? - dijo el anciano.

\- Lo que entendiste, una más y te largas de mi colegio, aléjate de Potter o tu y yo tendremos grandes problemas Dumbledore.


	13. Chapter 13

_Summary: Aun no se si quedara este titulo o lo cambiaré mas adelante. _

_ Harry con solo 14 años después del torneo de los tres magos descubre que sus padres están vivos y tiene más hermanos. además que es la pareja de cierto calvo y rubio. _

_Desesperado y con el corazón roto decide volver a vivir. _

_Cossover con Marvel xD_

_Darry Tomarry. Thorry(XD)_

_Cuarteto. _

_Recuerden que Marvel y HP no son míos. _

* * *

Informes 1

* * *

En las manos de la princesa Potter estaban unos documentos que los Gobliens le habían entregado a ella y a su amigo Nott.

-¿estas lista? - pregunto el chico de 11 años.

\- No pro no podemos hacer algo, tenemos que estar preparados para cuando tengamos que ir a Hogwarts.

\- veamos cerremos los ojos y señalemos quien leemos primero - dijo el chico. Ambos estaban en el cuarto del chico en su casa.

\- a mal tiempo darle prisa- dijo la niña ambos cerraron los ojos y apuntaron a un pergamino.

Ronald "Ron" Bilius Weasley

1 de marzo.

Hijo de Artur Weasley y Molly Weasley (de soltera Prewett).

Es el sexto hijo de la familia Weasley, actualmente esta como empleado de sortilegios Weasley.

Ron Weasley fue a Hogwarts, seleccionado en la casa Gryffindor, amigo de Harry Potter y Hermione Greanger; no se graduó de Hogwarts, más sin embargo logro el puntaje requerido para entrar a la academia de Aurores, el trabajo solo lo desarrollo 3 años, después de eso fue empleado por sus dos hermanos gemelos en su empresa, es gerente y el que lleva los registros de la tienda.

Se caso hace 2 años con su amiga de la infancia **Hermione Jean Granger,** están en la espera de su primer hijo.

no tiene logros importantes más que ser Auror, perfecto, duerante la escuela fue un pésimo Guardián después de la Muerte de Harry Potter.

-Patético - susurro Athena.

\- Ni que lo digas, no tiene muchos logros y apenas por lo que puedo ver no sobreviviría si no fuera por sus hermanos mayores.

\- Y eso que tu fuiste su amigo - dice con gracia el chico.

\- si pero ya que el siguiente...

-bien este - dice recogiendo un pergamino.

**Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.**

hijo de Lucius Araxas Malfoy y **Narcisa Malfoy** (de soltera **Black.**

5 de Junio.

Hijo único, actualmente es maestro de pociones Hogwarts, es alquimista y vive junto a su pareja el ministro de magia Marvolo Gaunt.

Draco Malfoy estudio en Hogwarts y se graduó de ella con los mas altos honores, premio anual y perfecto, fue seleccionado en la casa Slytherin.

Draco fue amigo de Theodore Nott, y según por los registros el fue su pareja antes de desaparecer.

\- Bien al parecer ellos están juntos - susurraron los dos niños al mismo tiempo. Después de aquella información decidieron no seguir al menos por él momento.

-El ultimo es de...

**Sirius Orion Black III.**

Hijo de Walburga y Orion Black.

3 Noviembre.

Lord Sirius, actualmente no ejerce el titulo de Lord, es auror y tiene una amistad muy estrecha con la familia Evans, Remus Lupin. es miembro de la orden del fenix.

Actualmente esta soltero y esta buscando a la hija de su ahijado.

Fue exonerado de sus cargos y liberado hace 5 años, Sirius Black actualmente es maestro conjunto de transfiguraciones y maestro de animagia en Hogwarts.

\- no ha echo muchas cosas, a demás lo relevante era saber donde esta - dijo la chica.

\- ¿lo perdonaras? - cuestiono el chico.

\- No - sentencio la niña.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Torre Stark.

\- aun les duele no es ¿verdad?- dijo Tony observando a su hija y a su futuro yerno leer los pergaminos que Gringlots había mandado.

\- Si, despues de todo es lo que la magia eligió para ellos. - dijo Loki desde su asiento.

\- lo único bueno es que Draco los junto hace 5 años.

-aun me cuesta creer que ya han pasado 5 años desde que ellos regresaron a su forma infantil.

\- Lo se, aun así me preocupan un poco - Tony apagaba las cámaras.

\- si, pronto se encontraran en un mundo donde trataran de manipularlos.

\- me da coraje sabe que los Evans aprovecharan que una de sus hijas tiene la misma edad -

* * *

En el ministerio de magia.

Draco caminaba por los pasillos con libro en mano.

\- Marvolo tenemos que hablar - demando el heredero Malfoy.

\- que pasa Draco- dijo el ministro dejando a un lado sus papeles y asiendo una leve mueca al ver como entro su pareja a su despacho.

\- Potter y Nott están vivos...

* * *

creo que escribí mal gringots...


	14. Chapter 14

_Summary: Aun no se si quedara este titulo o lo cambiaré mas adelante. _

_ Harry con solo 14 años después del torneo de los tres magos descubre que sus padres están vivos y tiene más hermanos. además que es la pareja de cierto calvo y rubio. _

_Desesperado y con el corazón roto decide volver a vivir. _

_Cossover con Marvel xD_

_Darry Tomarry. Thorry(XD)_

_Cuarteto. _

_Recuerden que Marvel y HP no son míos. _

* * *

Informes 2

* * *

_Maratón (3/3)._

En la casa de James Potter ahora Evans estaba que no lo calentaba el sol, aun no sabía como había perdido la fortuna familiar por un niño que ni siquiera era de él, al menos el no lo había visto crecer en él vientre de Lily.

Todo había comenzado cuando Lily tenía 8 meses de embarazo, un buen día ella comenzó a sangrar, por poco perdía a su hijo... Su varón.

James Fleamont Potter, su hijo, su bebe era un pequeño de cabellos rojos y ojos castaños.

Un día después del nacimiento de Fleamont y antes de avisar a Sirius, Remus y Peter. Apareció Dumbledore con un bebe.

Él les dijo que el niño era huérfano y que sus padres lo habían abandonado, en la puerta del colegio; ellos en todo el amor de su corazón adoptaron a el niño con una poción de sangre.

El día que los atacaron tubo miedo de morir a manos de ese ser, por fortuna no pereció y el Avada fue absorbido por los hechizos de la casa Potter. Lily y el habían tomado la decisión de dejar a Harry a Sirius un rato mientras las cosas se calmaban, pero Sirius nunca contesto sus cartas, pero no pudo regresar por el pequeño, Harry.

Cuando fue el torneo de los tres magos y en el estaba Harry casi mata a Lily y a Dumbledore, el quería ir con su pequeño y abrazarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien, y que el lo protegería. Pero nada, no pudo y cuando por fin pudo regresar, ya era demaciado tarde, Harry había muerto.

Cuando los Gobliens fueron por las cosas de Harry el dijo algo que se arrepentía de decir pero era necesario.

Cuando fue a Gringotts, y pidió informes de el Heredero de Harry, los duendes después de jurarles y de muchas pruebas supo la verdad de Harry, saber que el bebe que llego a sus brazos, saber que lo habían arrancado de los brazos de sus padres sin contemplación, que en realidad él no era un él sino una ella, y que sus padres nunca dejaron de buscarla... el desde ese día decidió hacer algo por el hijo que no pudo hacer y cubrir todos los paso y sembrar pistas falsas para evitar que nadie encontrara a su hija, por que si, Athena era Harry, y Harry era su hijo, por lo cual Athena _era su hija._

Ahora, él no había previsto lo de la carta de Hogwarts y por más que insistió a Lily que no buscaran a ese _heredero_ ella no hizo caso y tubo que actuar de nuevo, aunque se moría de ganas de abrazarla y pedirle perdón por no estar con él...

* * *

En la torre Stark.

E la sala común de la torre estaban Stive y Bucky.

\- Viernes, puedes avisar a Mamá y papá que ya he llegado - ordeno la niña sin prestar atención a los miembros de los vengadores Renegados.

\- Claro - le contesto la inteligencia Artificial.

La niña comenzó a hacer sus cosas como si nada.

\- ¿No vas a saludar? - dijo Stive.

\- Stive...- dijo Bucky

\- ¿he? ¿debería? - dijo la niña al ver a los renegado y rodando los ojos.

\- si, deberías - contesto el rubio.

\- ¿por que? -

-Vasta los dos, debemos llevarnos bien - trato de ser el mediador.

\- Pues dile a tu novio que no se meta conmigo, bastante tengo que aguantarlos en mi casa. - dijo la niña muy cabreada.

\- ¡tu casa! - dijo enojado el capitán.

\- Si _MI CASA_ \- le dijo la niña - recuerda que este es el complejo Stark, y Tony ES MI PADRE.

\- vamos a calmarnos - dijo visión, pues este había ido a ver a su _Hermana_ pues Viernes le había informado que la niña había llegado y que estaba en la sala común de los Vengadores.

\- Vis.. - dijo la niña dejando de matar al capitán con la mirada - que bueno que estas aquí, quiero que me ayudes con mi tarea de Biología.

\- Vamos a aya arriba - dijo androide

\- sip - dijo la niña muy contenta.

Ambos se fueron por el ascensor.

\- debes de dejar de provocar le - dijo Bucky una vez que vio que ellos se fueron.

\- No puedo - dijo el capitán mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones - me duele saber que él es feliz sin mi... - susurro el capitán.

\- no te voy a negar, me gusto que me defendieras, pero no me gusto que no tuvieras confianza en él, creo que él no hubiera actuado así, si desde el principio hubieras hablado con él y con la verdad..

\- lo se pero ya es demasiado tarde -

\- si, lo es - pues para nadie era secreto que el Stark y el dios de las mentiras esperaban a su tercer hijo, aunque ninguno sabía quien era el primero y si la niña a pesar de todo se parecía a Loki con algunos detalles a Tony.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Athena

Tomo otro pergamino y comenzó a Leerlo

_**Hermione Jean Weasley nee Granger.**_

_19 de septiembre_

_Maga nacida de Muggles, casada con Ronald Weasley, una bruja talentosa, graduada con honor._

_Ella asistió a la casa Gryffindor, durante sus años de escuela, fue una talentosa maga en todo tipo de materia aunque nunca domino el vuelo. Amiga de Harry Potter._

_Actualmente esta casada con Ronald Weasley, también se a logrado averiguar que esta en cinta, la maga actualmente esta de incapacidad, trabaja para Hogwarts como maestra de Runas._

**_Ginevra Molly Weasley._**

_11 de Agosto._

_La señorita Weasley es la séptima hija de Artur y Molly Weasley._

_La señorita Weasley, fue a Hogwarts y fue sorteada en la casa de Gryffindor, calificaciones descente, la chica durante sus años como estudiante, estuvo en el equipo de su casa, primero fue cazadora y después buscadora._

_La señorita Weasley Actualmente esta como corresponsal del periódico el Profeta, en la sección de deportes, sigue soltera en espera de su príncipe azul. -_

\- bueno no se con quien me huera quedado... no son maravillas pero no son mi tipo de eso estoy segura - dijo al aire la pequeña Athena.

* * *

Bien con este cap termino este maratón de tres caps, cual es el otro fic que quieren maratón ?


	15. Chapter 15

_Summary: Aun no se si quedara este titulo o lo cambiaré mas adelante. _

_ Harry con solo 14 años después del torneo de los tres magos descubre que sus padres están vivos y tiene más hermanos. además que es la pareja de cierto calvo y rubio. _

_Desesperado y con el corazón roto decide volver a vivir. _

_Cossover con Marvel xD_

_Darry Tomarry. Thorry(XD)_

_Cuarteto. _

_Recuerden que Marvel y HP no son míos. _

* * *

Protección

* * *

Loki veía de manera extraña no espero que una carta de James Potter y menos cintando lo, no sabía que pensar, había que el mago estaba planeando algo, el no era un dios por nada, pero no podía saber, el ¿que?

Fiel a su palabra acudió a la cita marcada en la carta, había acudido al restaurante, antes de entrar verifico que no fuera una trampa, para su sorpresa no lo fue.

Minutos después llego Potter o Evans.. No lo sabía.

La camarera tomo su orden y se retiro, nadie dijo nada, solo ambos se veían evaluando se el uno al otro.

La camarera regreso con la orden de cada uno y comenzaron a picar la comida.

\- Yo se que Athena, es Harry, se que ellos son mis hijos - Soltó James.

-...

\- Siempre lo supe, siempre supe que Harry no era mi hijo biológico. - Loki solo lo miraba.

Que poco antes de que James naciera, como tradicional sangre pura desde pequeño nos enseñan un conjuro que se le hace al feto que se esta gestando en el vientre de la madre, este hechizo, nos enseña cuantos hijos se están gestando. - Loki, veía a James cada vez más viejo.

Lily, nunca quiso que le hiciera el hechizo así que lo hice mientras ella dormía, solo un varón fue registrado en el vientre de ella, y el árbol familiar solo registraba una pequeña rama, en vez de dos.

\- ¿Y por que decirme esto?

\- cuando entre a la habitación, Lily, ya sostenía a dos pequeños bultos, con la emociones a flor de piel no hice preguntas, rengo un excelente palacio de Memorias - dijo James - y hay un día que me falta, hay un solo día que me falta. Su pongo que es él día que adopte mágicamente y sanguineamente a Harry, y supongo que también es el día que cambiaron el sexo de Harry.

Yo hice una promesa, yo prometí que la protegería, que la amaría y no lo cumplí, el día que me entere que Harry estaba muerto, dije aquello, solo por proteger a es _heredero, _sabía que Lily o Dumbledore tratarían de hacerse de ese niño y quitarle todo.

\- por que no buscaste a Harry - demando saber Loki.

-por que me lo impidieron, Lily y el Director, Incluso Remus y Sirius.

\- Explícate.

\- Cuando el Señor Oscuro nos ataco, el me dijo que me hiciera a un lado, yo le dije que, la profecía podría ser falsa, que no sabíamos cual de los tres niños era el que buscaba, que no podía suponer que era alguno de mis hijos. Él lo pensó un memento, pero al minuto siguiente estaba noqueado. NO se que paso después de eso, no se que es lo que hizo Lily, pero una cosa si estoy seguro, ella no dio su vida por mis niños.

\- ...

Cuando desperté Lily estaba a mi lado, me decía que Harry había detenido al señor oscuro, que él lo había vencido, demande saber donde estaba, pues llevaba días inconsciente, ella me dijo que estábamos en una de las propiedades, junto a su hermano, me di cuanta que mentía, algo había pasado.

Logre sacarle la verdad a Sirius y Remus, una vez que Lily había salido del cuarto, no estaba feliz, Harry había sido llevado con la hermana Muggle de Lily, estaba enojado iba a ir por mi hijo.

-¿Que te detuvo? - Loki sabía que el hombre no mentía, no era el Dios del engaño por nada.

\- Dumbledore, el iba entrando cuando entre al cuarto, el me _explicó el plan. _Ellos dejarían a Harry en el mundo muggle, no sabría nada de la magia, y sabría como todo mundo que morimos, no pide hacer nada después, cuando me negué ellos me hechizado, estuve en una clase de imperio durante unos 5 años, y después Lily y el director encontraron una poción que doblegaría mi voluntad durante años, por fortuna pude liberarme de aquella poción, pero... El precio había sido alto, Harry había muerto. - un tensó silencio los envolvió.

\- ¿Por que ahora? - dijo Loki.

\- Yo, cuando me entere de la muerte de Harry dije aquello, por que era lo que se esperaba de mi, por que para ellos sigo bajo su control, por que he cuidado de Harry desde las sombras, evite que la encontraran hasta apenas unas semanas cuando Hogwarts y sus cartas interfirieron con mi protección.

\- ¿Entiendo, ahora que vas ha hacer? - solo puedo vigilar al director y a Lily y hacer que sus planes fracasen, no creo que Harry me perdone alguna vez por lo que ha pasado...

\- no lo se, dime, ¿que tan buenos son el ministerio y su pareja? - pregunto Loki. .presentía que ellos serían un dolor de cabeza...


	16. Chapter 16

_Summary: Aun no se si quedara este titulo o lo cambiaré mas adelante. _

_ Harry con solo 14 años después del torneo de los tres magos descubre que sus padres están vivos y tiene más hermanos. además que es la pareja de cierto calvo y rubio. _

_Desesperado y con el corazón roto decide volver a vivir. _

_Cossover con Marvel xD_

_Darry Tomarry. Thorry(XD)_

_Cuarteto. _

_Recuerden que Marvel y HP no son míos. _

* * *

Ministerio.

* * *

Loki estaba con Tony leyendo toda la información que James Potter había conseguido para ellos, que simplemente era fascinante y muy detallada.

Marvolo Slytherin. Era el nombre del actual ministro de magia Británico. No sabían donde había nacido, no sabían quien eran sus padres y tampoco si tenía más familia.

Solo sabían que el _joven mago de 25 _(en aquél entonces) había vencido a Lord Voldemort.

Más nada.

De Voldemort, era lo mismo, sin familia, alguien que conociera su infancia o su pasado, solo había pequeños indicios que Abraxas Malfor, los Lores Black Orion y su esposa, los Lestrange Mayores y personas que rondaban los 80 años o muertos conocieron a el Lord Oscuro.

Pero según las investigaciones de James. Dumblesore llamaba al Lord Oscuro y a este nuevo ministro _Tom_, lo que conllevo a investigar a todos los Tom, de la epoca de Abraxas Malfoy que hubueran convivido con este. Y simplificó las lista a miembros de la casa Slytherin, solo habia 2 Tom. Thomas Mcgonagall y Tom Riddle y con el último fue que tubo más resultados.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, según los datos de la escuela, un chico nacido de Muggles, que en general, era bueno académicamente hablando, es premio anual Prefecto, y tiene un reconocimiento por servicios a la escuela.

Pero después de su salida de la escuela, masrnada solo un par de trabajos y dos beces fue a pedir el puesto de Profesor a Hogwarts, pero le negaron la pasa las dos beses.

\- Entonces no hay nada - dijo malhumorado Loki. - no entiendo que tienen que ver Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle y el Ministro.

\- Aun falta algo que James mando. Son notas personales.

_No entendía que tenían que ver estos hombres, los unico que compartían era el nombre. Pero una vez jugando con el nombre De Voldemor el nombre completo... I AM LORD VOLDEMOR, descubri que si reorganizadas las letras estas daban TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE._

_Con esta información no tenia mucho, solo que un muchacho se había convertido en el Lord Oscuro, pero debía haber más, pues el Lord Oscuro, manejaba parcel, y este solo podía pasarse por conquista y/o heredado, fue así que busque más a fondo, más específicamente la línea Slytherin, pues ahí debía estar la respuesta._

_Y ahí estaba, la linea Slythien en si estaba muerta, la ultima Sly, fue una mujer llamada Lorena, la cual se caso con un hombre de apellido Gaunt, desde ahí ellos siempre presumieron que eran descendientes de Salazar Slytherin y toda la linea hablaba Parcel, y la endogamia._

_La linea Slytherin, murio hace algunos años, con los ultimos tres integrantes, Marvolo Gaunt y sus dos hijos Merope Gaunt y Morfin Gaunt._

_Marvolo Murio en Azkaban unos años despues de ser encarcelado por atacar a unos muggles, y Morfin murio muchos años después en azkaban pues de culpable de la muerte de la misma familia Muggle que ataco cuando era mas joven, curiosamente el apellido de estos Muggles era __Riddle. __Lo que me lleva a pensar que paso con la ultima hija Gaunt._

_Fui al pueblo, donde era la familia._

_Con gran pesar me entere de algo raro, segun los aldeanos, Tom Riddle (padre o señor) se escapo con Merope Gaunt, pocos días después de que su hermano y padre fueran a Azkaban, un año después Tom Riddle regresa diciendo que lo habían embrujado. Aunque, Merope estaba catalogada como Squib._

_Tengo la teoría que Merope si era una bruja, pero al vivir con una familia tan inestable y que siempre la tacho de Squib, su magia no se desarrollo bien, una vez libre de sus padre y su hermano, pudo hacerse de magia suficiente para hacer una poción de Amor, conocida como Amorerentia*, se la dio al muggle y se casaron y se fueron, y ella queda embarazada, por alguna razón ella deja de darle la poción a su marido, y este al despertar del limbo de amor en el que estaba sometido, la deja, ella da a Luz y muere dejando a su hijo en un horfanato muggle._

_El crese descubre verdades, y se convierte en el Lord Oscuro, aún me faltan piezas, pero esta es la teoría más solida que hay hasta el momento._

_\- _Bien, ahí se conectan Tom Riddle y Lord Voldemort.

\- Si.

\- Pero si lo que dice James es sierto, que el director Llama a el ministro Tom, eso quiere decir que el hombre le enseño a este ser cuando este era pequeño por eso puede reconocerlo - Loki pensaba, era una teoría, si, pero era mejor que nada, al igual que la teoria del origen del muchacho Tom.

\- Tal vez tomo algo y recupero su apariencia joven, enbauco al mistério, y se invento una nueva identidad. - Dijo Tony viendo las fotos del nuevo ministro y las de el joven Tom.

De Draco Malfoy, no hay mucho, Hijo de la casa Malfoy y Black, heredero de la familia Malfoy, se cado hace un año con el ministro, y según los periódicos almas gemelas en espera de las otras partes de su alma, ya que confirmaron que eran un cuarteto.

\- si James teme que Harry/Athena sea una de sus partes y si eso es sierto Theo tambien lo es...

\- No me gusta esto Loki... 

* * *

En un despacho un joven hombre se dirigía a su marido.

\- Harry y Theodore, estan vivos y son Athena y Theodore - Decia el hombre mas joven.

\- Pruebalo - Dijo serio el ministro.

\- Es una poción, extremadamente cara, y que no cualquiera puede hacer... No... Ningun mago puede hacer, esta solo se puede hacer por los Goblien - Dijo mientras le extendía el libro antiguo de pociones - segun esto, se nesesitan barias cosas, es una poción ritual,, te rejuvenece 10 años.

\- bien, supongamos que Potter y Nott pagarán por la poción, aun queda el hecho qur no recuerdan nada, y no hay rastos de un escudo magico en sus mentes. - dijo el ministro.

\- Para eso es esta poción - dijo Draco extendiendo su mano y cambiando la pagina.

\- ¿Memory? - dice al leer el nombre.

\- Si una poción que guarda tus memórias, y cuando cumples sierto tiempo esta de va dando gradualmente las memorias contenidas...

\- Draco,

\- Se que suena absurdo, pero veamos hipoteticamente hablando, eres Harry Potter, estas acusado de matar a tu compañero, estas en apritos y nesesitas dinero, nadie puede congelar tus cuentas en Gringots, por qué son independiente a el ministerio. Te haces una prueba de sangre por que quieres retierar dinero, pero sin la llave es imposible.

\- Comprendo Draco... Segun tu, Potter descubre que los Potter estan vivos y tienen más hijos. Y tu vida ha sido planeada para que seas Cerdo para el matadero - Gruñe un poco Tom, no sabía por que no le gusta la suposusion de Draco, pues a pesar de todo el le había querido, a su retorsida manera. - pero Draco recuerdo que Lucius había dicho que Potter Padre, había gritado que Harry no era su hijo biológico, sino qur era adoptado.

\- Exacto, Harry, descubre que es adoptado, supongamos esto, los padres quieren a Harry, pues fue apartado de su lado cuando era un bebe, toma la poción rejuvenesedora y la de memoria, y posiblemente esta que cambia de sexo - Dice mientras cambia la hoja del libro y apunta a la pocion de sexo - y con sus verdaderos padres, arma semejante espectáculo, finje su muerte y vive tranquilamente con sus padres biológicos -Eso esta bien. Pero... Y ¿Theo.?

\- Casi lo mismo que Harry, el no aguabtaba a sus padres y hermanos, así que busca a alguién que le cuide y proteja, deja su misma custodia a ese alguien y listo.

\- Draco... Esto.. ¿No es por las almas que nos faltan o si?

\- en parte, pero esto es algo que me dice que estoy en lo cierto... Tom... Los extraño a ambos.. - dice llorando.

Tom suspira, esto iba a hacer un problema, pues si esto era cierto... Dos de sus almas eran Jóvenes. 

* * *

Notitas:

Que tal los poderes de deducción de James y Draco...

Que tal les va justando...

¿Tom y Draco, serán encerrados por la ONU, o Sev, James, Loki, Tony y todos los Avengers iran tras sus cabezas?

_*Ni puta idea como se escribe la maldita poción de amor, ya saben cual 😏_

Horrores ortográficos, decirme donde y los corrijo, son la una de la mañana y no rebise si hay faltas. Así que si las hay las corrijo mientras me bayan diciendo.

Aun besaso y hasta alraro(?).

Ya les dije que amo a Tomy de adolecente?

Así estoy planeando un fic donde James es mal padre y Lily es buena mami y harry tiene un gemelo... Y... Y.. Draco engaña a Harry por Ron.. Y... Y... Y... No se estoy delirando lo hago. O no lo hago ...

Un beso y hasta luego


End file.
